This invention relates to an apparatus for containing liquids and for delivering such liquids both by pouring and by spraying.
Individuals who engage in sports activities are familiar with the desirability of having replenishing liquids available for refreshment during such activities as tennis, field sports and the like. Many persons who engage in such sports activities take with them to their play containers of liquids for those purposes, and containers for such purposes are widely known and generally available commercially under such brand names as Gott and Igloo. Typically, the types of liquid containers referred to here will contain a quart, liter or perhaps two such measures of liquids such as water or electrolyte replenishment liquids sold under various brand names such as Gatorade, and will provide for thermal insulation which will keep such contained liquids cool during use in hot weather.
Such apparatus has been found useful by active people, and numbers of such containers have been sold and are in use. However, such apparatus fail to meet a particular need which has been experienced by persons active in hot weather climates.